


Tornado Christmas

by Bunnyward41



Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Genderfluid Character, Implied/Referenced Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 11:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13523226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnyward41/pseuds/Bunnyward41
Summary: The night before Christmas a internal tornado meets red tornado who understands more then any human can





	Tornado Christmas

On a cold snowy Christmas Eve night you will find mount justice empty. Robin was with his bat brothers and sisters in a big mansion, Conner and Megan at her uncle's house, Artemis with her mother in their apartment and Kaldur swimming in Atlantis with his king. 

But on this night you find a red head speedster eating one minute noodles and channel surfing because on almost every channel there was a family Christmas movie but young Wally west didn't want to watch any of them, they just reminded him of what happened back at his house. So he turns the TV off and sits eating in silence.

After an hour of barley touching his food and letting it go cold he empties the rest in the bin and goes to his room and lays down in his bed, trying to sleep while his mind races with those words over and over again as if it's a broken record, tormenting him, mutilating his being and making him feel suffocated.

Wally looked at his phone on the bedside table reading five minutes to midnight then looking though his contact list reading each of his few friends names not caring if he was heard no one was around

"Megan, Conner, kaldur, Artemis, Roy, Robin and Linda.......I wonder what their up to.........probably sleeping peacefully.......or though Robin probably fighting with his siblings........they all have someone......while....I'm here...a....alone.....why don't my parents love me" Wally asked rhetorically but didn't expect someone to answer.

Wally looked at his door way to find red tornado 

"I am sorry for the startling you kid flash but I just came to see why you are not with your family but after hearing what you said why do you think your parents don't love you?" The robot asked curious 

"Um....well ahhh my parents....k..kicked me out because I did.....well am something they don't....like" Wally spoke with his throat constricting 

"I do not understand you are the offspring they made you so what would they do something as to kick you out?" 

"Because sometimes parents think their kids are.....d....defected" 

"Yes, but what could make you defective as far as I have watched over the team you are kind, energetic, class clown, goofball, hyper-active, high-strung, quick to joke, impatient, impulsive, reckless, flirtatious, confident, lionhearted and spirited child which sounds like a slightly normal personality for human beings so why would that make you be defective?" Tornado said in his monotone robot voice

"Well parents like mine don't seem to think it's 'right' for a male to wear.....dresses at times or like both genders" Wally said with vigour in his voice

"Ahh yes I have heard about people arguing about gender and sex which seems juvenile, sex is but a simply construct of human genes and doesn't define a person"

"YESSS......why can't my parents see that like you do" 

"Many people can not understand many things because either lack of knowledge or their upbringing and disapproval isn't born it is taught. So with my lack of knowledge kid flash I would find out more of this topic" 

"I think your knowledge is pretty good so far and thanks for talking to me" Wally told the robot still standing in the door frame 

"Oh course and I should repeat a quote 'no one should be alone on Christmas' as you said to the team before" 

"It was quote from my favourite Christmas movie The Grinch Stole Christmas" Wally told him

"Ahh yes a comic relief.........kid flash would you care to watch The Grinch Stole Christmas with me in the morning I believe that Megan has stored cookies away for when the team come back"

"And why would you want to watch it with me?"

"To see how humans act and feel though this time of year and to educate myself in ones movie watching but for now it is midnight and humans need at least eight hours of sleep so rest up and as people say 'Merry Christmas' kid flash"

"It's Wally and 'Merry Christmas' to you to"

"Of course goodnight Wally" red tornado said closing the door leaving the red head to rest for a couple of hours

 

While red tornado got to work on making a gift for the red head.

_____________________________________________

 

On a brisk Christmas morning kid flash awoke to the smell of pancakes. He gradually made to the kitchen where he found red tornado cooking.

"I thought robots don't eat food!?" Wally asked puzzled 

"I thought that I should make you breakfast that didn't have milk or cornflakes in it" 

"Was that sarcasm from you! I guess you been keeping and eye on us for to long" Wally said sitting on the bar stool then looking at the box that was wrapped up

"Red tornado what's this" Wally question pointing at the object

"I made you a gift, I figured you deserve one" 

"Tornado you didn't have to I don't even have a gift for you" Wally sheepishly spoke

"You have gotten me a gift you are teaching me how humans react, and I must say you people are primitive and hard to understand" red tornado spoke 

"I don't know if that was a compliment or insult I'll take latter, so what did you make a mug?!" Wally said with sarcasm at the end

"First breakfast then present, traditionally" red said handing a plate of pan cakes to the speedster who ate them in under a minute 

"You my now open your gift"

Wally smile before opening the lid of the box and pulled out a green strap less knee length dress with diamond corset along with a pair of black heels 

"You made this?" Wally asked

"Yes, I figured you would like to have a dress that was perfect for your frame" red tornado replied before getting hugged by the red head " what is this for?" 

"It's a hug for you to thank you for the gift, I love it thank you so much your the best" Wally told the robot with a smile that reached his eyes while letting go

"From my calculations I should be feeling pride and joy in this moment but I don't know how that feels"

"Umm for humans feel a tingling feeling in their chest but I guess you can describe it a energy going though your circuits" Wally explained 

"That would be a fitting example, thank you"

"I've got to try this on be back in a minute" Wally excitable said before going to their bed room

Five minutes later 

'Clink clink clink'

Wally appeared back in the kitchen wearing the dress and heels along with knee high alien socks, black bracelets and a black cross necklace. With green eye shadow and red lip stick

"What do you think?" They asked the robot spinning around

"I would say it's fitting your style and it shows your more feminine side" red tornado said

"Really!?!" 

"Yes, in cases like these I think it's appropriate to say that you look beautiful" 

"I.......I wouldn't say 'beautiful' more like average" Wally replied biting their lip while also rubbing their hands together 

"Mmmm well I believe the others will becoming back to the mountain around lunch and I would think they would love to see you in that outfit"

"Ha yeah right, can you imagine what uncle B and rob would say" 

"Your seem to be afraid of them seeing you because the flash is your uncle and Robin is as you have said 'brother' you are scared that they would react like your parents and abounded you"

"Is it really that obvious?!"

"It is most common for people to feel nervous to let down their 'walls' when the first time something hurt you, but I have watched how you interact with your uncle and robin, all I can tell is that they will except you no matter what"

"Thanks, red at least you understand"

"I'm sure the others will still care about you no matter what"

_____________________________________________

 

Soon the team and mentors entered the mountain kitchen.

"Hey red" Robin said before looking at the TV showing the end of the grinch "why is the grinch playing"

"Wally came to the mountain last night and we decided to watch the grinch this morning" red tornado said

"Why did kid came here last night?" The flash asked worried 

"Wally came here because of family reasons" 

"What family reasons?" Megan asked joining the conversation 

"My family kicked me out" Wally said hiding behind the kitchen bench

"Walls, why are you hiding and why on earth would they kick you out.......unless you pulled a prank on them" Robin asked the red head

"The better question to ask Robin is will you react like them and abandon kid" Red tornado asked 

"Why would I abandon kid that's insane" Flash said offended 

"The only reason I would leave Walls behind is if we're in a horror movie, I ain't dying" robin said with a smirk hiding his worry

"I did tell you they wouldn't react like your family" red said 

"Okay but any normal person would freak out like I did" Wally said coming out of hiding then turning pale when there was gasps heard

"Wally.....that dress is too short you are not going out like that" flash said 

"Great you got heels on now your even taller then me god dammit" Robin said crossing his arms over his chest

"Nice legs Baywatch" Artemis said

"Oh we can go shopping together" Megan sequels

"That explains the makeup" Conner said

"What a minute your parents kicked you out because of this" Robin asked 

"This and also because............l'm bi" Wally said looking downwards

"Assholes" Barry said making everyone look at him "well kid you always got your aunt and me to stay with"

"Really?"

"Of course kid, I don't want you living in box under a bridge your aunt would kill me if that happened" Barry said walking up and hugging his nephew,niece um kid

"Thanks uncle B" Wally said returning the hug 

But then the hug was cut short with Robin breaking them apart

"I can still call you bro? right and another question where did you get your socks because I want a pair" Robin asked looking up his now taller friend but that was cut short with Megan squealing

"If we are asking questions how did you do your makeup you must show me"

"Why don't we start lunch and then later discuss this" Kaldur said 

"I'm hungry" Wally said

"Your always hungry.....Wally" Artemis said but by calling them by their name this time 

They all started setting up the food when Wally glanced at red tornado and smiled as if saying thanks which made red tornado feel 'energy going though his circuits'


End file.
